New Republic Era
The New Republic Era was the time where the New Republic existed. Appearances * 5''-Minute Star Wars Stories'' * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volumes 1 & 2 * A Leader Named Leia * Alphabet Squadron * Alphabet Squadron (audiobook) * Afternath * Aftermath (audiobook) * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Lost Stars * Lost Stars (audiobook) * Life Debt * Life Debt (audiobook) * Blade Squadron: Kuat * Empire's End * Empire's End (audiobook) * Blade Squadron: Jakku * Hyperspace Mountain * Last Shot * Last Shot (audiobook) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Bloodline * Bloodline (audiobook) * The Rise of Kylo Ren 1 * Phasma * Phasma (audiobook) * Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1 * Age of Resistance - Finn 1 * Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1 * The Perfect Weapon * Bait * Kidnapped! * Before the Awakening * Rey's First Fight * Stormtrooper in Training * Poe and the Missing Ship * Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1 * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb * C-3PO's New Arm * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III * Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV * Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V * Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III * Poe Dameron Annual 1 * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * Robot Resistance * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI * The Recruit * The Triple Dark * Fuel for the Fire * The High Tower * The Children from Tehar * Signal from Sector Six * The Search for Kaz * Synara's Score * The Platform Classic * Secrets and Holograms * Station Theta Black * Dart and Cover * Neeku's Reward * When Thieves Drop By * Treasure Chest * GL-N * Bucket's Quest * Unmotivated * The Need for Speed * Sixty Seconds to Destruction * Buggle's Day Out * The Rematch * All Aces Battle Royale * Bibo * Dangerous Business * The Doza Dilemma * Sector 7-E * The First Order Occupation * The New Trooper * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance (audiobook) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran audiobook * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles audiobook * Run Rey Run * Destroyer Down * The Happabore Hazard * Age of Resistance - General Hux 1 * Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1 * Moving Target * Moving Target (audiobook) * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * The Core Problem * The Disappeared * Descent * No Escape, Part I * No Escape, Part II * Force Collector * Force Collector (audiobook) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens (audiobook) * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens junior novel (audiobook) * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * The Force Awakens, Part II * The Force Awakens, Part III * The Force Awakens, Part IV * Finn and the First Order * Finn and Poe Team Up! * Rey Meets BB-8 * Finn and Rey Escape! * New Adventures * Finn's Mission * The Adventures of BB-8 * Rolling with BB-8! * Rey's Story * Finn's Story * BB-8 on the Run * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey * Sands of Jakku * BB-8 Bandits * Tracker Trouble * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base audiobook * Cobolt Squadron * Cobolt Squadron (audiobook) * Bomber Command * Rose and Paige Fight for the Resistance * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire audiobook * The Last Jedi (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition audiobook (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi junior novel (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi junior novel (audiobook) (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi Graphic Novel (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi, Part III (Appear in flashback) * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III (Appear in flashback) * Flight of the Falcon, Part 5: Grand Theft Falcon (Appear in flashback) * Galaxy's Edge 5 (Appear in flashback) * A Crash of Fate * A Crash of Fate (audiobook) * Tales from Wild Space: Alone in the Dark (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 Sources * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition * The Star Wars Timeline | Star Wars Galaxy of Adventures Fun Facts